Caught in the Act
by Blissful Melomaniac
Summary: Ponyboy says Steve only works part time, so what does Sodapop do when he's at the DX all alone? Well.. this is my idea!


_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. **_

**_A/N: HEY! (: I was just reading the Outsiders, for the millionth time, and I saw where Ponyboy says that Sodapop works full time, and Steve works part time, so then I started thinking What does Sodapop do when Steve isn't there? And well.. here's my opinion. :) _**

Standing behind the register at the DX, not another soul in sight, I started wishing that Steve were here with me. He only worked part-time, so I was here alone a lot. I usually had cars to work on to keep me busy, but today, I had finished fixing two broken fluid lines in an hour's time, currently leaving me with no entertainment except standing behind a counter all day. _How fun... _I thought miserably.

If Steve was here, we could talk, drink Pepsi's and wisecrack for a while, but he was off for the day, goin' to see a movie with Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

_Man, what I'd give to be with them right now_; it's Tuesday, which means pretty much nobody's gonna come to the DX. (Tuesdays were always boring, so Greasers go to places like the movies, and Socs like to have beer blasts.)

I ran my fingers through my freshly-greased hair and sighed. I just had to do_ something_! I couldn't sit there doing nothing for very long, so I glanced around the station and searched for something - _anything - _to cure my massive case of boredom.

My eyes finally fell on a radio, sitting on the end of the counter next to a rack of bubble gum. I walked over to it, and switched it on.

"...in other news..." A talk show host's voice filled the empty store, startling me for a second. I went to the next station, hearing a male country singer's voice. I wasn't diggin' country music at the moment, so I moved on to the next station in hopes of finding a good song.

"TAKE THOSE OLD RECORDS OFF THE SHELF!" blared out of the radio. I grinned. _Now this, I can work with._ I backed away from the radio, and quickly slipped my shoes off. I counted to three, and took off running down the candy aisle. After a few steps, I started sliding, the end result being me falling flat on my butt.

I stood up, laughing, to find that I had knocked over a rack of magazines. I didn't bother picking them up; I'd do it later. I slid back to the still blaring radio, this time finishing on my feet thankfully. Since I've always hated wearing shoes, I left them off as I ran to the back of the store, into a little room with cleaning supplies, and grabbed a broom.

"I sit and listen to 'em by myself," I sang along with the radio, as I danced with the broom down another aisle. Twisting it around, I made up my own moves, matching them to the rhythm of the song. After a moment, that got old, and I dropped the broom down beside my shoes. I searched around for something - anything - to use for a guitar. Finding nothing, I decided that my air guitar was the only choice. I started running down the aisle's, playin' my imaginary guitar like a pro, and then I sat down on a swivel chair behind the cash register, bangin' on my air drums and yelling "THAT OLD TIME ROCK AND ROLL! YEAH!"

_Man, had this day turned around!_ I ran out from behind the counter and danced around, again with moves I had made up. Some matching the rhythm, and some not. I closed my eyes and sang along loudly with the radio, just havin' myself a good ol' time. I stopped dancing as the song ended, to catch my breath. Leaning over, grinning, I was thankful that some of the time had past. I was standing up, to go turn the radio off, when I spotted them.

Two-bit, Steve, and Ponyboy were all standing in the doorway, mouths opened in an 'O' shape, staring at me.

"Er..." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks get hot. Two-bit, of course, was the first to bust out laughing. I looked down, trying to come up with some explanation. Instead, I came up with a question.

"How long have y'all been... watching me?" I asked nervously.

"Ever since you knocked down the magazines, wise-guy," Steve said, before he and Ponyboy joined in with Two-Bit's laughing at me."

"What in the world were you doin'?" Pony asked me, with wide eyes..

"I, uh..." _Glory, was this embarrassing!_

"Do you always do that when I'm not here?" Steve asked. I shook my head, making my way over to the magazines I had knocked over.

"Of course not, man. I was just.. really bored," I said, my tone defensive.

"Aw, c'mon Steve! Don't act like you don't do the same thing!" Two-bit said. Steve's cheeks turned bright red before he said,

"I do not!"

Ponyboy came over, and helped me pick up the magazines. "Man, you gotta teach me some of those moves," he said between laughs. I had to laugh too.

I had to laugh too as I replied, "Sure, man. Sure." A commercial had just finished on the radio, and another song was starting. Me, Steve, and Ponyboy all turned to look at the radio, and found a pretty scary sight.

"BORN TO BE WIIIILD!" Two-bit yelled, twisting in circles with the broom in his hand.

I shook my head, laughing, and Steve grinned briefly before hollering, "So that's where Soda learned it from!"

* * *

_Well it looks like Soda ain't the only one that likes to dance! LOL. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated! And THANKS Beaming Sunshine, for all your help! :)_


End file.
